This invention relates to baby bottles and more particularly to a two-compartment baby bottle from which a baby can be fed two separate foods from the same bottle, thus eliminating the need for more than one bottle.
Baby diets often require two different liquid foods, for example, milk and orange juice. This requires two separate bottles and nipples. It becomes inconvenient when the baby is taken along shopping or during traveling to carry two bottles. Applicant has discovered that a single bottle can be used for two different liquids with applicant's improved bottle and nipple.
Applicant has no knowledge of any relevant prior art.